jamais sa faute
by ylg
Summary: LastMan :: recueil de one shot où Howard va toujours nier ses responsabilités :: 1er volet : Rizel n'était pas venu récupérer son œil. 2e: les conséquences sur Dave. 3e: il aurait peut être fallu que Dave réussisse à te faire voir un psy. 4e: trahison sur trahison. 5e: et Marianne ne méritait pas ça non plus. MàJ, 6ème : Siri, la clé du problème. ::gen, slashy louche et het::
1. Rizel vs Howard, torture

**Titre :** Mauvaise réponse  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (série animée)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Howard McKenzie, Rizel (mention de Charles-Howard)  
 **Genre :** torture  
 **Gradation :** R / M  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** pour la saint-sébastien, un monsieur percé non pas de flèches mais de décharges électriques parce que ça m'éclate  
 **Notes :** une version révisée d'un extrait de mon NaNo de cette année pour la faire recoller au canon parce que vraiment j'ai trop envie de le partager !  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 25  
 **Nombre de mots :** 2500

oOo

Un soir ordinaire, si tant est que sa vie puisse encore être ordinaire. Sans aller jusqu'à dire que son travail l'épuisait, il l'agaçait, et les années de traque et de chasse aux Roitelets, l'isolement dans ce combat secret, lui pesaient. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce qu'il faisait, il n'avait clairement pas commencé par vocation, mais c'était pratique et ça lui permettait de gagner sa vie.  
Il posa ses provisions. Le cendrier débordait encore, il avait oublié de ranger la bouteille de whisky la veille après s'être servi un verre qu'il estimé bien mérité. À part ça, au moins, le reste de l'appartement était à peu rangé, et propre. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait des habitudes de vie franchement moyennes, et essayait de surveiller sa consommation et de compenser en se forçant à manger au moins correctement – maintenant qu'il avait les moyens, et presque le temps, après sa jeunesse difficile – mais le stress était souvent le plus fort.  
Il eut la sensation d'une présence dans son dos. Quelqu'un s'était introduit chez lui en son absence. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune trace d'effraction. Sa main se porta lentement, pour ne pas donner l'alerte, à l'arme qu'il gardait en permanence sur lui. La ville était dangereuse, ses nuits de mission clandestines plus encore, et il avait tendance à attirer naturellement les ennuis, les gens à qui sa tête ne revenait pas, même dans sa vie ordinaire.  
Rizel. Rizel était venu reprendre son œil, toutes ces années après. Ou le tuer directement. Ou les deux.  
« Où est le bébé ? »  
La question le surprit mais il s'efforça de ne rien en montrer. Il défit le cran de sûreté.  
Sans chercher à savoir de quoi il était question, il se tourna, voulut tirer d'abord une première fois au feeling pour gagner juste le temps de viser une seconde mais n'eut pas le temps de faire feu du tout. Rizel, à la vitesse de l'éclair, était toujours plus rapide.  
La sensation de douleur, de brûlure, parcourut tout son corps. Tous ses muscles se raidirent, forçant l'air hors de ses poumons ; un cri lui échappa et il s'effondra.  
Il entendit à peine la voix ironique de Rizel commenter sa tentative désespérée.  
« Mauvaise réponse. »  
Il connaissait la sensation du courant électrique. C'était la même que ce qu'il avait senti cette nuit où Charles – Rizel – l'avait attaqué pour la première fois. Puis, quelques heures après, quand il avait ramassé son œil sur le tapis. Et aussi cette fois quelques années plus tard, complètement triviale, où il a voulu changer une ampoule et n'avait pas correctement dés-enclenché le disjoncteur d'abord et s'était fait très peur. Ç'eut été tellement minable de mourir d'un accident domestique stupide et évitable, quand de bien plus graves dangers couraient dehors.  
Rizel l'avait retrouvé. Et Rizel voulait savoir où était Chorum. La question de l'œil était secondaire. Peut-être n'était-il même pas au courant que depuis toutes ses années, il était toujours en sa possession, qu'il avait conduit quelques expériences dessus et qu'il s'en était approprié les pouvoirs trois fois déjà pour aider ses investigations.

Quand il reprit conscience, il se trouvait dans un endroit inconnu. Le sol était dur et froid sous son corps endolori. Ses poignets étaient liés, parce qu'il reconnut être sa propre cravate, mais on ne lui avait retiré aucun autre vêtement, ni attaché les pieds ni le reste du corps.  
Il n'était bien sûr pas libre de ses mouvements pour autant : des plantons en masques vides pointaient des mitraillettes sur lui, et au premier mouvement réflexe, Rizel, posté en périphérie de son champ de vision, lui décocha une nouvelle décharge. Juste à la limite de la douleur, pour l'immobiliser, et servir de semonce.  
« Tu te demandes sans doute si c'est bien nécessaire.  
» Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre ? »  
Des souvenirs flottèrent dans son esprit, de ses années de fac, de l'époque où, après une période sombre, l'avenir s'éclaircissait. Il avait quitté l'orphelinat. Il était entouré de gens qui ne lui reprochaient plus, ne jalousaient plus ses résultats scolaires, mais l'admiraient et l'encourageaient. Il apprenait des choses passionnantes. Il avait son propre chez-lui, il était à l'abri du besoin. Il avait… des amis. Pour la première fois. Des gens autres que son frère, qui l'appréciaient, qui recherchaient sa compagnie. Peut-être que c'était seulement parce qu'il possédait le Livre, mais enfin, son prestige rejaillissait sur lui et le fait qu'il sache le déchiffrer et l'interpréter, y ajoutaient.  
Parmi eux, ce garçon. De son âge. Lui aussi avait pris un peu d'avance, mais comme il était très petit et faiblard et que son bégaiement le rendait timide, il avait l'air encore plus jeune.  
« Non, non. Je ne parle pas de ce pauvre… Charles, c'était cela son nom ? Que tu m'as si inconsidérément livré. Moi seul. Rizel. »  
Ça n'était pas sa faute ! Raghan l'avait piégé et lui avait fait ouvrir une brèche plus large que ce qu'il voulait à l'origine. Le hasard seul, avait décidé des vaisseaux possédés. Charles était mort, oui, mais c'était Rizel qui l'avait tué. Et qui s'en vantait devant lui. Il refusait d'avoir des remords pour cela. C'était regrettable pour Charles, mais ça n'était pas sa faute.  
« Tu connais mon nom, comme tu connais ceux de mes semblables. »  
Il les connaissait, oui. Les noms des trente-et-un Roitelets de la légende de la Vallée des Rois. Il connaissait en plus les trente-et-un noms des humains pris au hasard dans Paxtown, qui abritaient, consciemment ou non, leurs réincarnations. Raghan le savait et avait extrait ce savoir de son cerveau ; heureusement, il avait été tué juste après. Ce savoir, depuis, il le gardait précieusement. Si les Roitelets savaient quelle avance il avait sur eux pour les traquer, la chasse pouvait s'inverser.  
« Cette fameuse nuit où tu as fait preuve d'irresponsabilité crasse…  
» Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier de m'avoir fait revenir, moi avec tous les autres. »  
Raghan avait eu les mêmes mots, avant de tenter de le tuer.  
Rizel avait tenté de le tuer, à peine revenu, lui aussi. Cette violence et cette ingratitude devait être communes à tous les Roitelets. Sales monstres.  
« Dans ce corps tellement minable.  
» Petit.  
» Faible.  
» Malade. »  
Charles avait souffert des reins. Ça expliquait sa petite taille, sa pâleur, sa faiblesse. Apparemment, la force surnaturelle des Roitelets et le pouvoir sombre qui leur permettait de soigner toutes les blessures tant que leur cœur demeurait intact, ne s'étendait pas aux ravages de la maladie.  
« J'étais un roi. Mes sujets tremblaient devant moi, comme tu trembles aujourd'hui. Je pouvais prétendre à dominer l'Empire.  
» Je me suis bâti un autre Empire, à partir de ce ramassis de mystiques. J'ai restructuré et renforcé leur organisation. Je leur ai apporté les informations qui leur manquaient pour prétendre sérieusement rouvrir la voie vers la Vallée. Et je suis à la merci de ce triste corps dans lequel tu m'as enfermé.  
» C'est toi qui nous a libérés des Limbes… ne crois-tu pas qu'il aurait vieux valu pour tout le monde que nous y restions ? Mes semblables ne seraient pas en train de gangrener l'administration de ta ville, de se nourrir de ses habitants, et je ne serai pas en train de te reprocher de m'avoir placé dans une prison encore pire.  
» Te souviens-tu comment ça s'est passé ? J'ai vécu les derniers instants de ce pauvre Charles quand mon âme a évincé la sienne. Il était absolument terrifié par cette présence inconnue dans sa tête et par les chocs électriques dans tout son corps. »  
Rizel ponctua ses reproches d'une démonstration. Les mêmes décharges qui avaient agité le corps de Charles au point de le soulever de terre autrefois s'abattirent sur lui. Ses jambes s'agitèrent furieusement, ses bras tirèrent contre les liens qui mordirent cruellement dans sa chair.  
Méthodiquement, Rizel lança ses éclairs pour s'attaquer aux coutures de ses vêtements et les déchira l'une après l'autre, les laissant en lambeaux. Il se retrouva bientôt entièrement nu, comme Charles l'avait été.  
« Il te faisait confiance. C'était le seul qui croyait en toi, qui croyait en ton amitié. Et toi tu l'as trahi, tu l'as utilisé dans ce rituel que tu ne comprenais même pas !  
» Sais-tu, qu'il rêvait de se retrouver nu un jour, ou une nuit, sur ton canapé ? Mais sans doute pas dans ces circonstances…  
» Il n'est que justice que de te rendre la pareille, je suppose. »  
L'idée était tellement grotesque… Il ne s'était jamais arrêté à imaginer que Charles, pas plus que qui ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs puisque ça ne le regardait pas, ait pu avoir une sexualité. Mais pour lui Charles en particulier, avec son air juvénile et sa santé fragile, aurait dû être asexué. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'impliquer là-dedans. Rizel inventait forcément n'importe quoi pour tenter de le déstabiliser. Ça, ne marcherait pas sur lui. Le reste de ses attaques, malheureusement…  
Il se demanda si Rizel voyait la différence entre ses frissons de froid, de peur, et les tremblements convulsifs qu'il provoquait en l'électrocutant.  
Le sol de pierre était affreusement dur et froid sous sa peau maintenant nue, presque glacé.  
Il faisait sombre. Il n'y voyait rien. Il ne percevait que Rizel qui tournait en rond autour de lui, à pas mesurés, et lui lançait aléatoirement des décharges. Plus ou moins fortes. Toujours douloureuses. Souvent insupportables, parfois juste un petit rappel pour le laisser espérer qu'il résisterait mieux à la suite. Sans rythme discernable dans leur durée ni leurs intervalles. Il pouvait attendre de longues secondes la suivante et avoir le temps de s'en inquiéter, ou subir coup sur coup sans avoir eu le temps de récupérer de la précédente.  
Les cris lui échappaient sans qu'il puisse les retenir, lui brûlant la gorge.  
Le courant montait par ses jambes, traversait son torse, lui déchirait tout le corps. Il essaya de se redresser, sur les coudes, les genoux. Ses liens avaient brûlé avec le reste, mais il n'était toujours pas libre de ses mouvements. Les attaques incessantes de Rizel l'empêchaient de reprendre une posture plus digne. Il se retrouva à quatre pattes, comme un animal, sans pouvoir aller plus haut. Il retombait sans cesse, vaincu par les spasmes, la raideur, la faiblesse qui assaillaient tour à tour ses membres.  
Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas cesser de lutter, pour abandonner et se laisser aller au sol. Le froid et les décharges l'en tiraient toujours.  
Il eut l'impression que Rizel en faisait trop. Qu'il le torturait juste par plaisir, même pas pour l'interroger. Eut-il voulu parler, répondre à sa question, il n'aurait même pas pu le faire.  
Si le courant passait entre ses deux jambes, il perdait tout contrôle et, à sa grande honte, se souillait. S'il parcourait son torse et ressortait par ses bras, il sentait son cœur s'emballer et accuser des ratés et l'idée le terrifiait.  
Rizel maîtrisait l'électricité à sa guise. Il pouvait choisir de lui infliger la pire douleur, qui lui ferait croire qu'il était mourant, qui lui ferait espérer mourir pour que cela cesse, sans laisser de blessure grave derrière. Ou le tuer d'un coup, sans appel. Et il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il avait prévu. Sa peau trempée de sueur gagnait en conduction et rendait les décharges pires encore.  
« Dans le corps d'un nouveau-né se réincarnera la Clé, » récita Rizel, une reproduction d'une gravure du Livre du Lion à l'appui. Preuve qu'il en existait peut-être une copie que la sienne en ce monde ?  
» Où. Est. La. Clé ? »

Il n'était plus capable de réfléchir, ni même de former une pensée cohérente. Seules les sensations brutes de douleur, de peur, et de colère, se succédaient en boucle.  
Lui qui était si fier de son intellect, son savoir, ses capacités de raisonnement, était tout à coup incapable de faire le tri dans ce qu'il savait et de prendre la bonne décision.  
S'il ne donnait pas à Rizel ce qu'il voulait, le tuerait-il ?  
Combien de temps encore pouvait-il tenir ainsi ?  
Pourquoi Rizel ne se lassait pas et ne le laissait-il pas tranquille ?  
« Où est le bébé ? »  
Non.  
Rizel l'avait empoigné par les cheveux. Des dizaines de petites piqûres dans la peau du crâne, en tant normal, auraient fait mal. En comparaison avec les choses qu'il lui infligeait sans répit, c'était bizarrement presque agréable. Physiquement. Mais humiliant. Rizel fit craquer des étincelles tout près de son visage. Il sut immédiatement qu'il comptait lui faire la même blessure que celle infligée autrefois avec cet éclat de miroir. Cet œil arraché…  
L'idée obsessive lui vint qu'il allait le tuer. Et alors, il ne pourrait plus tenir sa promesse à Dave d'aider Siri.  
C'était la faute de Siri s'il en était là. S'il n'avait pas besoin de la protéger…  
Et c'était la faute de Dave aussi. S'il ne s'était pas entêté à vouloir la protéger…  
La Clé sans la Coupe ne lui servait à rien. Mais si Rizel venait à lui après toutes ces années est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait accès à la Coupe ?  
S'il mourait, il n'aurait plus aucune chance de trouver le chemin de la Vallée des Rois.  
Il laisserait encore une dizaine de Roitelets en liberté dans Paxtown, et est-ce que Dave serait capable de les éliminer sans lui ?  
Dave pourrait prélever leurs cœurs, mais ne savait pas comment en tirer le sérum qui apaisait Chorum.  
Pourquoi Dave ne venait-il pas le sauver, cette fois ?  
S'il mourait…  
« Mon frère. »  
Les deux mots lui échappèrent. Il aurait voulu pouvoir les retenir, mais Rizel les avait entendus. Parfaitement, mais il exigea quand même qu'il les répète. Que l'aveu soit complet.  
« Pardon ? »  
Il cessa de lutter. Les mots coulèrent avec ses larmes.  
« C'est mon frère. Qui a Siri. »  
C'était la faute de Dave.  
Jamais la sienne.  
Même s'il avait invoqué les Roitelets en premier lieu, s'il avait blessé Rizel au lieu de s'attirer ses bonnes grâces et coopérer avec lui ou de l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes. C'était secondaire maintenant.  
Que Dave se débrouille.  
C'était lui qui en avait fait Siri alors que ça aurait dû rester Chorum.  
Dave était fort après tout. Lui et son sport de brutes où on se cognait pour le plaisir ! Dave résisterait mieux. Dave avait une fille à protéger.  
Et il avait peut-être le temps de le prévenir, qu'il se mette à l'abri.  
Si Rizel ne le tuait pas tout de suite maintenant qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait.  
Quel imbécile.  
Comment avait-il pu espérer que ce monstre ait le moindre honneur ?  
Mais Rizel n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine de l'achever ; pas par pitié, mais pas mépris. Il ne représentait aucune menace, ni dans l'immédiat, ni plus tard.  
Qu'il vive avec sa conscience.  
Son inutilité.  
Son incapacité.  
Sa lâcheté.  
La trahison.  
Il aurait dit n'importe quoi pour que Rizel cesse de le tourmenter.  
Plus tard, il tenta de se persuader que c'était un choix raisonné, calculé, pour gagner du temps. Que Dave, lui, saurait échapper à la capture ou, au moins, résister suffisamment à la torture, assez pour qu'ils arrivent à s'évader. S'il mettait la main sur lui, Rizel allait-il lui dire qu'il l'avait vendu ? Dave comprendrait-il le calcul qu'il avait dû faire, lui pardonnerait-il ?


	2. Rizel vs Dave, y prendre goût

**Titre :** J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnagess/Couples :** Rizel (Charles Vales), Howard McKenzie, Dave McKenzie  
 **Genre :** méchant  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** yaoi day waaah je voulais "juste" faire du Rizel/Dave en mode torture/glauque et une fois de plus Howard a tout _highjack_ é !  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série/épisode 25  
 **Avertissements :** yay torture et ambiguïté !  
 **Nombre de mots :** 1400+

oOo

« Mon frère, » lâche Howard à bout de résistance.  
« Pardon ?  
\- C'est mon frère qui a Siri. »  
He bien voilà, ça n'était pas si difficile. Bien sûr Rizel aura besoin de son nom complet, de son adresse, de ses horaires de travail pour aller le cueillir facilement ; il n'a pas encore tout ce qu'il veut, mais ça approche. En une seule phrase, Howard a laissé échapper deux, peut-être trois informations cruciales. Qui possède les informations dont il a besoin, le fait qu'il ne les aie pas lui-même : sécurité par cloisonnement… ou faille ; et qu'il désigne le bébé par un prénom personnel plutôt que comme Chorum ou la Clé : il y a un lien étroit entre eux.  
« Ton frère… Oh, oui. Je me souviens. »  
Charles Vales a croisé ce frère, autrefois. Ce qu'il peut tirer de sa mémoire est vieux de dix ans et il faut qu'il sache si c'est toujours d'actualité, et si non, où il en est.  
« David, c'est cela ? grand, costaud ? il est toujours boxeur ? il désapprouve toujours tes choix de vie ?  
» Comme tu désapprouves les siens, dirait-on. »  
 _Et il ne te fait pas confiance, sinon il t'aurait mis dans le secret et tu saurais me dire exactement ce qu'il a fait du bébé._  
Même pas besoin de rajouter,  
 _Et il avait raison, vu comment tu viens de le trahir._  
Rizel s'accorde quelques secondes pour faire le point… et permettre par la même occasion à Howard de réaliser ce qu'il vient de laisser arriver.

Charles avait été impressionné par ce Dave. Il ressemblait à Howard en plus grand, en plus costaud, avec une très belle moustache. Il portait un blazer, un style sportif décontracté mais pas débraillé. Le contact avait été bref et limité mais il s'était montré agréable. Oh bien sûr Charles préférait toujours Howard lui-même, avec son esprit, son intellect, et le fameux Livre. Mais quand même…  
Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, toujours poli, il se fendit d'un compliment en sa faveur,  
« Il a l'air gentil ton frère. »  
Howard acquiesça, et renchérit, mais d'une voix bizarrement distante, comme s'il ne croyait qu'à moitié ce qu'il disait. Ou, qu'il ne considérait pas les traits qu'il lui attribuait comme de véritables qualités.  
« Gentil et dévoué. Il m'a pratiquement élevé. »  
Forcément, ça avait intrigué Charles qui voulut en savoir plus, avaient-ils une telle différence d'âge, depuis combien de temps étaient-ils seuls, à quel point était-ce dur, et que faisait-il maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux lancés dans la vie ?  
Howard répondit de manière succinte, et avec une certaine ambivalence. Il n'aimait pas parler de son passé ou de son frère. Le présent et l'avenir étaient bien plus intéressants. Oh, il l'aimait, oui, parce que c'était sa seule famille, et en même temps, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être très proches et il y avait une sorte de… rivalité et d'incompréhension entre eux. À l'époque. Et maintenant ?  
De ce qu'il avait glané par bribes au fil des semaines suivantes, Charles avait dû conclure que Howard ne tenait pas vraiment son frère en très haute estime, qu'il éprouvait envers lui presque autant de ressentiment que de reconnaissance. Il ne considérait pas vraiment son choix de devenir boxeur professionnel comme très raisonnable, et craignait en retour, Dave n'en pense pas moins de ses études trop abstraites.  
En outre, le mépris qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir pour son propre frère, il le reportait sur ses mauvaises fréquentations. Il habitait un quartier dangereux, avait des voisins peu recommandables : Howard était arrivé en cours plusieurs fois avec des traces de blessures récoltées suite à des agressions alors qu'il venait l'y retrouver. À contre-cœur, il dut reconnaître qu'il ne s'en était pas sorti seul et qu'il avait fallu que Dave vienne le sauver. Évidemment, c'était aussi sa faute en premier lieu si ça arrivait !

Avec un recul que ni Howard ni Charles n'avaient, Rizel peut voir tout le ressentiment qu'il pouvait éprouver envers sa propre faiblesse et le fait d'avoir tellement dépendu de ce frère à l'époque, pour le protéger, le soigner, et que savait-il d'autre encore. Oh, il faudra bien plus que ça cette fois, pour rafistoler le corps comme l'estime personnelle qu'il se fait un malin plaisir de mettre à mal.  
« Si tu l'appelles au secours, viendra-t-il encore te sauver ? »  
La panique qui passe sur le visage de Howard lui confirme tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Oui, l'humiliation est complète. Il peut l'abandonner là et se concentrer sur sa proie suivante. Celle-ci n'a plus rien à lui apporter.

Dave McKenzie a été une célébrité autrefois et il est encore connu dans le milieu ; un peu moins du grand public, mais il reste facile et rapide à trouver, même s'il ne disposait pas des moyens de l'Ordre du Lion. C'est un boxeur professionnel, un grand costaud. En disposant de moyens supplémentaires pour effectuer une recherche sur son passé fait apparaître de sérieuses zones d'ombres : port d'armes illégales, sérieux soupçons dans une affaire de meurtre, et, même si la police l'ignore, Rizel le déduit du fait qu'il cache Chorum : kidnapping d'un bébé... Ce type connaît assez les Roitelets pour être capable d'en affronter.  
Il va devoir superviser sa capture lui-même : il n'a pas suffisamment confiance en ses hommes là-dessus. Et à raison d'ailleurs : même à quatre contre... bon, deux, ils ne sont pas capables de le maîtriser. Le voilà forcé d'intervenir lui-même, pour moucher un importun et finir le travail.  
Il a déjà tiré un peu trop sur ses pouvoirs avec Howard un peu plus tôt ; heureusement il n'a pas besoin de beaucoup contre ce Dave, et l'autre, là. L'affaire est vite pliée. Cependant, de retour à la crypte, il se voit contraint de confier le début de l'interrogatoire à un sbire.  
Il a pris en main lui-même celui de Howard un peu plus tôt – et y a pris plaisir d'ailleurs – mais ça, il y porte moins d'intérêt. Les mêmes méthodes n'auront pas les mêmes résultats sur les deux frères, leur mode de fonctionnement est trop différent.

Celui-ci, il faut le fatiguer un peu d'abord, le désorienter. Son homme de main le frappe tant et plus. Ça peut ne sembler pas très utile sur un boxeur habitué à encaisser les coups... mais Rizel y voit une subtilité dont il compte profiter : des coups, oui, mais dans un cadre précis, sur le ring, dans des limites de temps, d'espace, de règles définies, contre un adversaire connu et dans un but – qu'il trouve personnellement léger, mais auquel ce boxeur, lui, doit bien croire et ce qui lui importe ici . Là, il ne peut pas savoir pourquoi il subit tout ça et ça finit par faire son petit effet.  
Le gorille en masque n'a rien un adversaire noble ; ligoté à sa chaise, il ne peut opposer aucune défense, aucune parade, encore moins de riposte. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est là, ce qu'on lui veut, combien de temps ça va durer, jusqu'où ils iront...  
Ce Dave McKenzie est un homme droit et simple ; contrairement à son tordu de frère, il n'a pas besoin de grande mise en scène. La scène, pourtant, lui plaît : cet homme fort et pur lui rappelle le Chorum d'autrefois, le plus puissant, le plus dangereux d'entre eux, celui qui pourra détenir bientôt sur eux tous le pouvoir du retour ou de l'anéantissement total.

Il arrive tout de même à le surprendre : oh, comme ça, il connaît les uniformes de l'Ordre du Lion ? Mais ça ne suffit pas à l'inquiéter. Il reconnaît aussi Rizel lui-même ? Mais pas Charles. Howard a dû lui parler ; il se demande sous quels termes : lui avoir montré une photo peut-être ? Il ne posera pas cette question, elle n'a plus aucun pertinence. Il veut juste savoir où est Chorum – Siri, puisque tel est son nom désormais. Le bébé qui a dû bien grandir en dix ans... mais pas encore assez, et il lui appartient de faire ce qu'il peut pour combler le fossé entre ses deux incarnations.

Dave était finalement assez décevant, moins amusant que Howard, et il a facilement tiré de lui le peu qui lui importait. Il n'en a plus besoin et peut s'en débarrasser. C'est un peu dommage... mais Chorum passe avant tout le reste. Oh, il a beau savoir pertinemment qu'il ne ressemble plus à ses souvenirs, il lui tarde de le revoir.


	3. espèce de psychopathe

**Titre :** Espèce de psychopathe  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnages :** Howard McKenzie, Dave, Crucifère  
 **Genre :** déni  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** journée mondiale de sensibilisation à l'autisme, _subverted_ – bon sang il faut que j'arrête d'écrire Howard comme Asperger alors qu'il n'est certainement pas autiste, c'est un putain de sociopathe !  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 8 & 17  
 **Nombre de mots :** 1300

oOo

« La ferme, espèce de psychopathe ! »  
Tels furent les mots de Laura Liones cédant le pas à Crucifère. Martin Liones refusait encore de voir la réalité en face à ce moment.  
Ce n'étaient que des mots, de quelqu'un, non, quelque chose qui ne doit pas le concerner. Ça ne devrait pas le blesser. Moins que les épines de ses lianes en tout cas, qui pour le coup ont manqué de l'étouffer.  
Dire que quand il avait seize, dix-sept ans, Crucifère était sa préférée !

Un écho dans sa mémoire, il se souvint comment le grand Jack Clete à l'orphelinat s'était moqué du Livre.  
« Ça fait bander ta petite bite ? »  
Quand il avait neuf, dix ans, le sein dénudé de la Reine soutenant Vévrier Ier mourant ? Non jamais.  
Adolescent et travaillé par les bouleversements hormonaux, relisant les légendes avec un œil nouveau, Crucifère découpant les trois chevaliers... là oui ça lui fit plus d'effet. Il avait honte de lui sur le moment, et même si c'est de l'histoire ancienne, il avait encore honte quand il y repensait. Quel manque de contrôle...  
Heureusement il était au-delà, au-dessus de ça maintenant.

Dans la réalité, Crucifère n'avait rien de désirable. C'était un démon, un monstre, et ses tentacules végétaux enserrant son corps n'avaient rien d'agréable.  
Il n'a jamais cru qu'il risquait vraiment de mourir, avant. Là non plus. Il était certain que Martin Liones finirait par entendre raison. Il le fallait bien ! Et effectivement, il vit la nécessité de l'abattre.  
Il s'en était toujours sorti, même si c'était souvent de justesse.  
Cette fois cependant, l'affrontement laissa des traces, et pas juste les accrocs des épines dans son pardessus. Il en ressorti... agacé. De viser tellement moins bien de la main gauche. Agacé aussi par ses mots. Et agacé encore plus d'y réagir autant.

Il s'est renseigné entre-temps, à l'époque où Dave le prenait pour un fou. Il avait entièrement raison pourtant ! La magie existait, la Vallée des Rois aussi, puisque ces Démons qui en venaient étaient ressortis des Limbes.  
Pourtant, même devant l'évidence criante, Dave eut du mal à reconnaître son erreur.  
« Tu admettras que pour y croire tu devais avoir une case en moins.  
\- Les preuves étaient toutes là.  
\- Ouais, ouais... »  
Pour quoi le prenait-il, enfin ?  
Son propre frère le croyait fou, sans mettre de mot exact dessus. Pour lui prouver qu'il avait doublement tort, à côté de leur traque des Roitelets, il avait également cherché un diagnostic possible, pour lui montrer qu'il n'entrait pas dans les critères.

Un psychopathe était capable de tuer des gens de sang-froid parce qu'il ne les considérait pas comme humains... mais enfin, les Roitelets n'étaient pas des personnes de toute façon, et c'était au contraire la sagesse même de ne pas les considérer pas comme humains. Parce qu'ils ne l'étaient pas.  
Donc non, les traquer, prévoir à l'avance comme les tuer, et mener froidement son plan à exécution, pour protéger les habitants humains de cette ville de la destruction, c'était la seule chose à faire. Oh, il n'allait pas dire non plus que c'était presque chevaleresque. C'était une simple question de responsabilité. Réparer son erreur de jeunesse, tout ça...  
Il faisait la part des choses, tout de même.

Un sociopathe, au contraire, massacrerait des gens sur un coup de sang. Et il n'avait jamais agressé quiconque sous le coup de la colère. Charles ne comptait pas : il était déjà mort, remplacé par Rizel, et quand il lui arracha un œil c'était de la légitime défense.

Il n'était sûrement pas schizophrène non plus : il faisait la différence entre la réalité extérieure et ses réflexions intérieures.

Schizoïde ? Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait bien eu quelques moments de doute. Peut-être. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était détaché de ce monde pourri, froid, sordide, et du reste de l'humanité et de ses désirs prosaïques : il s'y sentait coincé et avait rêvé pouvoir s'en échapper, à tout prix, vers la Vallée des Rois, tellement idéale en comparaison. C'était peut-être parti d'escapisme adolescent, même s'il avait raison au final. En revanche, que ça s'accompagne d'une vie intérieure riche ? Ça non, il n'y croyait pas. La Vallée des Rois était extérieure, très extérieure à lui. Il ne l'avait pas fantasmée de toute pièce, elle existait réellement. Il finit donc par rejeter aussi cette hypothèse.

Il n'allait quand même pas s'imaginer atteint de tout et n'importe quoi !  
À chaque description, il compta soigneusement les symptômes qui pouvait lui ressembler, mais également tous ceux qui ne collaient pas, et la balance penchait toujours en sa faveur. Il n'avait rien de tout ça.  
Il se pencha même sur les diagnostics différentiels, et s'effara d'à quel point ils étaient éloignés de sa réalité.

Autiste ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il s'intéressait à son Livre depuis l'enfance plus qu'à n'importe quoi d'autre, il ne l'avait jamais abandonné même en grandissant. Il le connaissait pas cœur, il en avait extrait tous les détails importants, recopiés les croquis utiles, recoupé les informations disséminées, et tout ça formait un travail réfléchi, c'était une preuve de sérieux, d'intelligence, d'esprit de synthèse. Il allait au fond des choses.  
Non mais vraiment...  
Il était capable de lire une situation sociale. C'était juste que souvent, il n'était pas intéressé à y participer. Il aurait des réactions inappropriées ? Il était réservé voilà tout. Bien élevé.

...Traumatisé par son éducation ? Non. Il allait bien, merci, aussi bien que possible quand sa seule famille le traitait de fou, juste parce qu'il ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il espérait... He bien, il était désolé d'être différent.  
Oui, vraiment. Désolé pour de vrai. Il avait des émotions, réelles, violentes même. Il choisissait juste de ne pas les exprimer devant autrui, en qui il n'avait pas confiance. Et il souffrait en silence d'être différent des humains lambda. Il était sans cesse blessé par cette impression d'inadéquation. Il détestait, d'ailleurs, en souffrir, comme si le jugement de ces humains devait lui importer. Il avait besoin, un besoin vital, de changer de monde.  
Il n'était pas à sa place ici, il en voulait donc un autre, meilleur.

Ça ne faisait pas de lui un faible, un malade, un fou pour autant ! Alors ça n'était pas la peine d'investir des efforts pour discuter là-dessus.  
Il partirait un jour, c'est tout.  
Et pour ça il était capable de manipuler le monde s'il le fallait ; il avait appris à jouer la comédie, à se comporter comme quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Ça ne l'amusait pas, ça serait trop épuisant au quotidien, et jamais il ne souhaita que ce masque devienne sa vraie vie. Il savait faire, ponctuellement.

Est-ce qu'il avait du charme, pour réussir cela ? Il ne savait pas bien, à vrai dire. D'après son miroir il ne devait pas être laid. Il n'y avait jamais bien réfléchi, ne s'étant jamais trouvé d'intérêt pour ça non plus. Toutes les choses du sexe ou de l'amour... non merci. L'enluminure de Crucifère ou une femme réelle, aucune ne lui faisait envie. Ni un homme non plus, comme Dave semblait avoir soupçonné à une époque. Non, rien ni personne. La Vallée des Rois seulement.

Ça n'est pas sur lui-même qu'il était replié : il était focalisé, tendu entièrement vers ce but unique, grandiose, qui demandait pour l'atteindre de se dépasser, de transcender la réalité. Sa valeur propre ne serait jamais reconnue dans ce monde, mais il n'accordait pas lui-même de valeur au jugement des autres, à ce que le commun des mortels considérait important comme accomplissement. Sa soi-disant valeur serait effacée devant celle de la Vallée, toujours la Vallée, tout ce qui donnait un sens à sa vie.

Pour en revenir aux craintes et aux accusations de Dave... ça ne faisait pas de lui un fou, mais un visionnaire. Évidemment, l'Histoire avait prouvé maintes fois qu'on traitait les visionnaires comme des fous, mais ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance puisqu'il ne serait bientôt plus là où le jugerait pour cela !


	4. trahison sur trahison

**Titre :** À qui la faute ?  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnages :** Howard McKenzie, Dave, Siri  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _betrayal_ " pour GenPrompt Bingo (trahison)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 17, 25, 26  
 **Nombre de mots :** 900

oOo

Tout était de la faute de Dave. Howard se raccrochait à cette pensée. Mieux valait être en colère que désespéré. S'il ne s'était pas toqué de sauver Chorum et d'embarquer cette gamine, et s'il ne l'avait pas du coup laissé tomber.  
Il regrettait qu'il soit mort, en fait il lui en voulait d'être mort : il était censé être plus fort que ça, il était censé résister mieux que lui à la torture ! ...D'accord, il avait commis une erreur de calcul en espérant que Dave saurait faire face à Rizel là où lui-même avait cédé. Mais ensuite ?  
Il était trop mouillé dans cette affaire pour s'arrêter juste à cause de ça. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé et trouvé une piste pour tenir Chorum en respect...  
D'abord, il savait que Rizel comptait traquer Siri et il fallait éviter qu'elle tombe entre ses mains, ou qu'elle s'éveille. Tant que le sérum marchait et qu'elle restait cachée, il était à peu près tranquille. L'idée lui vint qu'il pourrait la laisser mourir... mais ça voudrait dire que Chorum prendrait sa place, et c'était absolument hors de question. Non, si elle devait mourir, il faudrait qu'il la tue directement, un pieu dans le cœur et quelques coups de scalpel pour s'assurer qu'il ne se régénèrerait pas.  
Pourquoi s'y refuser encore, maintenant que Dave n'était plus là pour l'en empêcher ? Ça n'était pas comme s'il s'y était attaché, à cette gamine, au contraire. Il lui en voulait d'exister et d'avoir chamboulé ses plans.

Une chance d'extraire Chorum existait, mais le processus qu'il avait imaginé était risqué, et pas sûr du tout. Ça, contre la possibilité de l'utiliser pour d'autres desseins, presque aussi peu certaine, rendait les décisions difficiles à prendre de manière parfaitement logique.  
Il vécut quelques semaines troubles où à force de ne pas savoir précisément ce qu'il pouvait attendre, il ne sut plus très bien non plus ce qu'il voulait. Il aurait pu prendre enfin son rôle d'oncle auprès d'elle, comme Dave l'aurait peut-être voulu. Ou pas.  
Tout bascula le jour où il apprit que la Coupe existait en ce monde. Le passage était possible... et il avait la Clé sous la main.  
Et la fameuse clé, inconsciente de sa propre identité, n'était pas si terrible après tout. Elle serait même presque sympathique. Il apprécia l'avoir comme public à qui raconter ses histoires de la Vallée des Rois et des Roitelets et voir qu'elle le croyait sur parole, contrairement à Dave qui, jusqu'à avoir le tentacule de Raghan en pleine figure, avait longuement douté de lui - et l'avait même cru fou et voulu le faire enfermer. Le traître.  
Forcé de la fréquenter, il fut le premier surpris de constater son opinion d'elle changeait en bien. Évidemment, personne n'était censé savoir tous les préjugés négatifs qu'il gardait jusque là sur la gamine de son frère. Personne ne savait jamais grand' chose de ce qu'il pensait réellement et c'était mieux ainsi. Ni Aldana ni Joufflu n'étaient en mesure de comprendre ce qui se tramait réellement. Et lui-même, bien qu'il refuse de se l'avouer, n'était pas entièrement convaincu de ce qu'il faisait.

Il mena à partir de là double jeu, triple jeu, jeu aveugle, il ne savait même plus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il leur fallait absolument la Coupe des Rois. Il n'y avait pas à hésiter là-dessus... seulement sur ce qu'il en ferait quand il arriverait enfin à mettre la main dessus. Il se mentait à lui-même quand il repensait parfois à ses théories pour séparer Chorum de son hôte. Oh, il pourrait encore... Mais il était allé trop loin, il avait perdu bien trop, pour renoncer comme ça et mettre en péril son tout premier plan.  
Il pouvait justifier chacun des choix qu'il avait faits pour en arriver là, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver du ressentiment envers Dave, envers Siri, Richard, et tous ceux qui ne comprenaient pas et les ont compliqués, ces choix, ou les discutaient encore. Ils lui compliquaient encore la tâche et le mettaient face à ses insuffisances. Il prenait les décisions qu'il pouvait et qu'il devait avec ce qu'il avait, et on lui reprochait encore de ne pas assez fort, pas assez malin, pas assez rapide, pour tuer les derniers Roitelets seuls.

C'était leur faute s'il avait perdu sa main, perdu du temps, perdu son calme par moments aussi, si seulement ils pouvaient juste l'écouter et lui obéir sans discuter au lieu de n'en faire qu'à leur tête ! Pour aggraver les choses, les épreuves à passer pour obtenir de plus en plus souvent des cœurs pour nourrir Chorum et l'amadouer étaient de pire en pire. Les soins à apporter à ce monstre lui coûtaient beaucoup trop ; il se prit à le haïr plus que jamais, et son vaisseau involontaire avec. Ça n'était même pas qu'il leur en voulait de ne pas voir ce qu'il faisait : il n'attendait absolument rien d'eux, que leur coopération. Si elle ne lui était pas acquise, alors il n'avait plus rien à faire avec eux, tout simplement.  
Il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter à une vengeance mesquine non plus. Plus rien ne devait le détourner de son but. Il était désormais prêt à tout pour l'atteindre, même aux pires compromis avec ses anciens ennemis. Et quant à ses soi-disant alliés, devenus inutiles, puis gênants... Tant pis. À ce stade, il allait juste la laisser à son sort, et ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver ensuite ou pas lui était complètement égal.


	5. BD-abandonner Marianne

**Titre :** Juste un rêve  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Howard McKenzie/Marianne Velba  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _it was all a dream_ " pour GenPrompt Bingo (ça n'était qu'un rêve)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 17, 25, 26 / tome 10  
 **Nombre de mots :** 1500

oOo

Depuis tout petit Howard McKenzie rêvait de la Vallée des Rois. Un monde de légende, idéalisé, tellement meilleur que le trou à rats dans lequel il était coincé… Tant qu'il enfant, ça n'était qu'un conte dans lequel il s'évadait mentalement quand les choses autour de lui étaient trop difficiles, les gens trop méchants. Adolescent, il se prit à espérer vraiment pouvoir vivre là-bas à la place et s'imaginer que tout irait mieux si c'était le cas. Devenu jeune adulte, étudiant, il découvrit des indices probants que la légende avait un fond de vérité, que le livre était authentique, que la Vallée existant bel et bien… et était accessible.  
Il dédia alors ses efforts à franchir la frontière entre les mondes. Il passa des années sur ce projet, y sacrifia des amitiés, son intégrité, et pire encore. Mais il avait raison ! Finalement, il parvint à ses fins. Le passage s'ouvrit, débouchant sur un paysage incroyable. Désertique et accidenté, oui, mais magnifique, sous un ciel plus beau que tout ce qu'il avait jamais vu jusque là, même au-dessus de Nillipolis. Plus pur, plus vaste, et le labyrinthe des crevasses était parcouru de brumes naturelles incomparables à la pollution de Paxtown. Des oiseaux géants passèrent au-dessus de lui, filant vers l'horizon.  
Pas un humain en vue… Ça changerait sans doute s'il traversait ce désert de bout en bout. Il voulait voir la Vallée, son Roi, son peuple, ses gens… mais pas tout de suite. Si le voyage avant d'y parvenir durait encore un peu, ça serait encore mieux. Ivre de solitude et de sa réussite, cet instant, cet endroit n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Il n'y avait personne pour savoir ce qu'il venait d'accomplir, et il s'en moquait !  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte l'iguane.  
C'était vraiment trop bête, que tout s'arrête, alors qu'il touchait à son but premier et que le vrai voyage commençait à peine !  
Quand il reprit conscience après l'accident, il sut très vite qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il avait trop mal pour ça. La jeune fille auprès de lui était donc réelle, avec sa beauté délicate, sa chevelure blond doré ; il n'avait jamais été sensible à cela avant, focalisé qu'il était sur sa Vallée. Maintenant qu'il y était, il posait sur toute chose un œil nouveau et appréciait ce qu'il contemplait.  
La force incroyable dont elle avait fait preuve pour arrêter l'iguane, la magie sans doute pour le projeter au loin, les avait-il rêvées ou mal interprétées ? En tout cas, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle l'avait sauvé. Et elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle prit soin de lui tout le temps qu'il fallut pour qu'il se remette de ses blessures.

Alors qu'il pensait avoir tant de questions à lui poser sur son monde, ce fut elle qui commença, presque aussi curieuse que lui. La prothèse de son bras droit la fascinait, elle s'intéressait à tout ce qu'il pouvait lui raconter de l'endroit qu'il avait quitté. Et dès qu'il put marcher de nouveau sans aide, elle lui montra toutes les merveilles de la Vallée, ce pour quoi il était venu jusque là en premier lieu. Elle lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle le laissa piocher sans retenue dans la bibliothèque immense que recelait son abri. Tant de trésors à portée de main !  
Elle lui fit découvrir sa culture, mais également la nature au sein de laquelle elle s'épanouissait. Tout autour d'eux s'étalaient des paysages féériques. À peine plus loin, le village, la population…  
Elle détenait les secrets qu'il était venu chercher, et d'autres encore dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence avant qu'elle ne les partage. Elle lui apprit tant de choses auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas… le calme et la sérénité alternaient avec l'enthousiasme et l'exaltation.  
Marianna était à la fois un excellent professeur pour tout ce qu'il demandait d'elle et tout ce qu'elle lui offrait d'autre, et une élève assidue pour ce qu'il pouvait lui montrer en retour. Elle se montrait une compagnie agréable, délicieuse… et décidée.

Qu'elle l'intéresse sur tant de plans, y compris humain et amoureux, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Mais c'était vrai !  
Il ne méritait pas ça, clairement pas, mais il ne croyait ni au destin ni à la punition divine. Ils étaient libres de leurs propres choix, lui et elle, le tout étant d'en maîtriser les conséquences. Ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative pour tout, pour les escapades au cours desquelles il s'attacha de plus en plus à elle, pour leur première rencontre charnelle où il fut bien heureux de la laisser prendre les devants et la suivre, pour leur installation définitive ensemble, pour… tous ses désirs.  
Si on avait suggéré, avant qu'il franchisse la barrière, que de l'autre côté il trouverait une petite vie de famille sage et bien rangée, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Tomber sur une nouvelle guerre de succession qui mettrait la Vallée de ses rêves à feu et à sang l'aurait moins surpris que découvrir une telle paix personnelle.

Le décalage entre ses attentes, la réalité inattendue qu'il découvrait, et la façon dont ses propres attentes se modifiaient en réponse, généra plus encore : des remords tardifs. Avait-il le droit d'être heureux, d'avoir un enfant avec cette femme, lui qui avait sacrifié son meilleur ami, son propre frère, une enfant innocente, et combien d'autres encore, pour accomplir ses vœux ?  
La vision de Siri dans la grotte où flottait la magie oubliée l'accusait.  
Il décida un peu tard de racheter ses torts passés. Ça n'était pas comme s'il avait délibérément causé tout ce mal, tout découlait d'un accident, et ensuite les choses étaient arrivées et il n'avait simplement pas pu les empêcher. Bon, il avait choisi de tuer les Roitelets, mais c'était des monstres, pas des êtres humains, et c'était déjà pour rattraper le fait de les avoir libérés par mégarde.  
Ce pouvoir qu'il pressentait, dont il était certain de pouvoir s'emparer et maîtriser, devait lui permettre de réparer ce qu'il avait commis. Cette fois, il savait ce qu'il faisait ! Et alors, cela accompli, il serait libre de profiter de cette vie ! Il n'aurait plus rien à se reprocher, il bénéficierait de toute façon du pouvoir absolu pouvant absolument tout arranger si le besoin s'en présentait à nouveau. Il serait heureux avec Marianne et l'enfant.

Mais la Magie Sombre le dépassait. Comme s'il n'avait rien appris de sa mésaventure précédente avec Gobniu, Raghan, Rizel et Charles, il commit une erreur de jugement. Il ne s'attendait pas aux conséquences pour devenir le vaisseau du pouvoir absolu sur la vie et la mort.  
Perdre son bras en voulant s'emparer de la Coupe sans la mériter, le châtiment infligé aux voleurs par la justice de la Vallée, il avait fait avec. Les mouvements de sa prothèse étaient limités, mais précis, elle n'accusait jamais de tremblements, et… elle avait éveillé la curiosité de Marianne. Lui en expliquer le fonctionnement et satisfaire un intérêt scientifique naissant compensait en partie l'amputation et il avait su s'en accommoder.  
Regagner un bras de chair mais perdre son visage, jusque là, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il s'en soucierait. Mais comment pouvait-il encore regarder Marianne en face, avec cette face-là ? Tout à coup, il était autant un monstre à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait plus se montrer ainsi à elle et risquer de l'horrifier. Plus maintenant.  
Il avait désiré trop, plus qu'il n'aurait dû se permettre.  
En une nuit, sa vie tourna au cauchemar. Le réveil fut brutal et il s'enfuit.

Il ne se savait même pas quelle était réellement son erreur : s'être laissé distraire par le bonheur au lieu de poursuivre sa quête de savoir et de magie, ou en avoir voulu toujours plus au lieu de se contenter de ce bonheur petit et ordinaire ?  
S'il avait pu faire taire ses remords en premier lieu, s'il n'avait vraiment pas eu de cœur…  
Mais Marianne l'avait changé. Il l'aimait, il la chérissait de tout son cœur, le peu de cœur qu'il avait et qu'il s'était découvert à son contact. Il l'avait aimée non pas à la folie mais presque à la raison… presque seulement.  
L'ayant perdue par sa propre faute et préférant couper les ponts parce qu'il refusait de lui expliquer, qu'il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer, il acheva de sombrer dans la folie.

De là, il erra des années, et perdit la notion du temps. Seul comptait, désormais, l'espace, les grands espaces. Il y en avait tant, entre l'éther, de terres inexplorées de la Vallée : à lui de les découvrir, c'était ce qu'il voulait, c'était pour cela qu'il avait entrepris ce périple en premier lieu. En revenant à son but premier, il espérait oublier le détour qu'il avait pris. Et puis il fallait bien qu'il teste ses pouvoirs si mal acquis, maintenant qu'il les avait, qu'il en fasse quelque chose de grand, qu'il ne les ait pas payés pour rien ! C'était ça, sa réalité, et rien d'autre…


	6. Siri, la clé du problème

**Titre :** La clé du problème  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnagess :** Howard McKenzie, Siri, mention de Rizel  
 **Genre :** gen-ish/drama  
 **Gradation :** PG : K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** " _something useful_ " pour MonthlySuperGo (quelque chose d'utile)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 8-9/17/25  
 **Avertissements :** Howard bon sang c'est pas comme ça qu'on traite une enfant  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~700

oOo

Dix ans durant, Howard fit de son mieux pour se tenir le plus possible à l'écart de cette créature. Par sécurité d'abord : moins il en savait sur elle moins il risquait si ses semblables le retrouvaient, et inversement. Et pour sa propre tranquillité d'esprit ensuite. Pas question de vivre avec le rappel constant d'une erreur.  
Il ne la rencontrait jamais. Dave lui en parlait quand il s'inquiétait trop de sa santé. Il a promis et il s'y est attelé : comprendre le phénomène de possession, le fonctionnement des roitelets, s'il y avait moyen de l'endiguer. Il a pris des risques énormes avec. Mais peut-être pas autant que Dave.

Il se rappelle comment Dave a enlevé l'enfant à sa famille. Lui voyait en elle un monstre, et délibérément, il a refusé toutes ces années de la reconnaître en tant qu'être humain. Il travaillait de loin, en prenant le problème de façon abstraite, à trouver un moyen de séparer le roitelet de l'hôte.  
Il a toujours voulu en savoir le moins possible. Il préférait s'en détacher, ne pas se laisser toucher.  
Il aurait dû... non c'est vrai pas l'abattre lui-même en passant outre Dave, puisque c'était la Clé et qu'il en avait besoin ; mais quelle idée de l'avoir embarquée ! Il aurait dû, en fait, la laisser sur place et la surveiller de loin, au lieu de l'emporter. C'était tellement stupide ! Une mauvaise décision parmi tant d'autres, mais il ne changera pas le passé. Il faut qu'il se débrouille avec la situation présente, et garde en vue son but futur.

Il est surpris, maintenant qu'il est bien forcé de la fréquenter, de constater qu'elle est une petite fille bien réelle, une petite personne à la fois amicale et décidée. Elle copine avec Aldana, avec ce Joufflu, et elle essaie même avec lui. Elle est prête à tout pour se rendre utile auprès des gens qui l'ont recueillie.  
Elle n'est pas juste un concept abstrait, et pire encore, elle s'insinue dans sa vie. Le plus étonnant encore, une fois qu'il ne peut plus l'éviter, c'est qu'elle n'est pas une compagnie désagréable.

qui aurait cru que cette fillette pourrait se révéler utile ! qu'elle n'était pas juste un boulet à se traîner, pas juste la Clé à laquelle il avait dû jurer qu'il renonçait, pas juste un danger à retardement à cause du Roitelet qui sommeillait en elle… non, qu'en plus et avant de tout ça, elle était aussi une enfant humaine avec une personnalité : l'idée était terrifiante, et une personnalité agréable à fréquenter en prime : l'idée était carrément dangereuse.

Quand il faut bien qu'ils interagissent, il se retrouve tout naturellement à lui enseigner des choses... et il aime ça. C'est mieux que les TDs qu'il est forcé de donner de temps en temps à la fac pour garder son budget de recherche. Il n'a jamais été pédagogue, mais il maîtrise un sujet à fond et il adore le partager, alors quand il tombe sur quelqu'un qui accepte d'écouter sans le traiter de fou, il en profite.

Elle est serviable, pleine de bonne volonté, de désir d'apprendre et d'aider, elle travaille à sa propre salvation sans jamais se plaindre. Pendant un moment, le cambriolage du musée se passe bien. Et il commet des imprudences. Il lui fait des révélations, il se laisse aller à lui montrer des secrets, à laisser échapper qu'il a sa propre part de responsabilité dans tout ce fatras.

À ce moment, il croit réellement pouvoir utiliser la Coupe pour séparer Chorum de son corps. Il aura alors la Coupe et la Clé et il aura tenu sa promesse à Dave, il sera libre de les utiliser à sa guise ensuite. Et si ça marche, alors peut-être que Charles aussi… Charles a cru en lui autrefois et en payé le prix fort. Il voulait toucher cette Coupe, lui aussi.  
Enfin, il ne va pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs, il faudra attendre d'avoir la Coupe et de voir ce qu'il peut vraiment en tirer. Oui, il la leur faut à tout prix, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important !


End file.
